Was Never Intended As Such
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: Things change. If there’s anything I’ve learned in the past thirty years, it’s that. Thirty years ago, Donatello disappeared without a trace. To put my life in the simplest possible terms, it’s gone straight to hell. SAINW story. OC's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Wel, after watching SAINW for the first time in probably five or six years, I got an idea for a story using the OC I've created. This is told from her POV, but as a 45-year-old woman (As it has been thirty years since Donny 'disappeared'). There's really not much you need to know without having read my other stories, besides the fact that Amelia would normally have a tessen (war-fan). As far as appearance goes, she has chocolate brown hair, matching eyes and relatively pale skin. Without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT or any of the characters taken from it. Amelia is the only character I own.**

* * *

Things change. If there's anything I've learned in the past thirty years, it's that. Thirty years ago, Donatello disappeared without a trace. We thought he was dead, made ourselves believe so. It was less painful than keeping up hope that me might be alive, might return to us one day. After he left, things just fell apart. We lost our hope, our freedom, and our family. Hell, the only ones who actually stuck together through this whole damned thing were Michelangelo and me. Leo and Raph took off years ago, each going their separate ways. They were still in the city, of course. No one could ever leave the city, or the Shredder's reign of terror. I hadn't seen or heard from my two eldest brothers since Master Splinter died. To put my life in the simplest possible terms, it's gone straight to hell.

Michelangelo and I visited the old lair every so often. We probably shouldn't have. It only brought back the memories, the pain, and the realization that Donny couldn't get us out of this mess this time. He was gone, and nothing we could do would bring him back. Despite that, we were back again. We were returning to the lair, to relive the times spent there, good and bad. We were expecting the usual. We'd sneak into the lair and sneak out, probably be seen by one of the Shredder's forces, fight them off, and escape with our lives intact. What we weren't expecting was a blast from the past.

"Mike, look," I hissed upon seeing an all-too familiar face.

That purple eye-mask was a dead giveaway. The bo staff only added to the nostalgia. Michelangelo's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he stared down at the mutated turtle below. That turtle was about to be killed by the Shredder's personal police if we didn't do something. My eyes narrowed. I'd lost my brother once before. I certainly wasn't about to let it happen again. Donatello pulled his bo staff off his back and held it in front of him, ready to attack. He must have seen the Foot's marking on the police's shoulder. They continued approaching on him, until Michelangelo and I each threw a few throwing stars in their path, effectively distracting them.

"On the roof! Get the light on them!" a voice commanded from a loud-speaker. "Fire! Open fire!"

Mike and I leaped out of the path of the light, staying in the shadows. That was how Master Splinter had taught us. As teenagers, we didn't listen to that often. Now, we had to. Gunshots were fired at us as we ran across the roof of the old warehouse where we'd once kept the battleshell. Michelangelo leaped off the roof first, landing behind an old, run-down car. I followed after him, ducking behind a pile of rubble for my defense. I pulled out the small hand-gun that I kept on my hip and fired at the men approaching Mike and me. They shot repeatedly at Michelangelo, or where he was hiding at least. I knew none of their bullets had pierced him, though. We'd been through things like this all too many times before.

Mike pushed up the hood of the car, throwing the man standing on it forward. I continued shooting, defending myself as well as both of my brothers. I knew I'd run out of ammunition soon, though. That was the main downfall to guns. They just never had enough bullets. Mike leapt through the shadows and took down one of the police, stealing his weapon in the process. That was when my gun finally ran out. Michelangelo took each of the remaining members down with his nunchakus while I ran out with a pair of sai. Just as we finished them all off, a light from the helicopter above began shining down on us. Mike shot at it with the gun he'd gotten from the officer he'd taken down and sent it flying away. It then crashed into a nearby building. The commotion quickly died down after that and we turned to face Donatello. He didn't look a day older than the last time I'd seen him, when I was still sixteen.

"Mikey, Amy, am I glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed.

"So, it's really you," Mike answered as we both stepped out of the shadows.

"You came back," I murmured. The look on Don's face showed obvious shock, but I knew it wasn't due to Michelangelo's change in voice. No, it was because of the condition we were in. Mike's left arm was gone at the elbow, had been for years. Trailing down the right side of my face were two long, deep scars. They ran on either side of my eye and through the corner of my mouth. I could still see, but I was eternally scarred.

"Mikey! Y-Your arm! What happened to your arm?" Don asked in shock before looking over at me. He didn't have words for my appearance. I covered that side of my face with my short hair. I'd still kept it the same length all those years, mostly because it was easier to manage and stayed out of my way. "Amy…"

"You're the one that's got some questions to answer," Mike answered harshly. "Where the shell have you been all these years?"

"All these years?" Donatello sounded confused.

"You've been gone for over thirty years, Donatello," I answered.

"Thirty years? It can't be!"

"Can be and _is_. We thought you were dead… made ourselves believe you were dead. It was easier that way."

"How the shell could you just abandon us like that?!" Michelangelo demanded.

"I didn't," Don answered. "I'd never abandon you guys. One minute, we were all in the lair together and the next minute, I woke up here. I don't know how."

"So, the turtle with the big brain finally doesn't have all the answers. Who'da thunk it? But we can't talk here. Come on."

Mike and I began leading Donatello through the city, sticking to the shadows and rooftops as much as possible. It was silent, like any other run I had with Mike. Overhead were the Shredders legions and a blimp that depicted his mask. It was his warning to the world that he was always watching. For as much as we watched, though, he wasn't able to get rid of us all yet.

"Serve the Shredder! He is your lord and master," Karai's voice called through the blimp. I scowled deeply at the words. We finally came to a grate that lead into the sewers, what safe spot there was.

"Where are we going," Don asked.

"Taking you to Master Splinter," I answered.

"Are Leo and Raph with him?"

"You kidding?" Mike answered. "Leo and Raph aren't with _anybody_ anymore."

With that, we all went down into the sewers. The walk was silent once more, only the sounds of our padding feet and water trickling breaking it. I glanced over at Donatello a few times, finding it difficult to believe he was really there. After all, we'd gone thirty years without him. How could he have possibly returned all of a sudden? As I took in the image of my genius brother, I noticed the apprehensive expression on his face. I figured it had something to do with Michelangelo's comment before we went into the sewers. After walking for about ten minutes, we came to a manhole by the city park, where we'd buried Master Splinter after his death. Don exited the sewer first, pulling me up after him. Mike came out last.

"Where are all the people?" Donatello asked.

"You mean the ones that are still alive?" I questioned back as we began running through the woods in the city park. "They're forced to work eighteen-hour days in the Shredder's labor camps."

"No one's allowed out at night," Mike added. We stopped running as we neared a clearing. I briefly wondered how Donatello would take the news of our father. Perhaps it was too harsh? Then again, he needed to know.

"What happened between Leo and Raph," the bo staff wielding turtle asked.

"Let's just say they got in a big fight a long time ago." Mike surveyed the area quickly before running forward again, Don and I following behind him.

Don suddenly stopped running as a strange, pale blue aura outlined him. My brow furrowed in confusion. I'd never seen anything like that before, and I had seen my fair share of strange occurrences.

"What the shell," Don asked as the strange aura disappeared. He shook his head and we began running to catch up with Michelangelo.

"When you never came back, Donny, well everything just… fell apart. We were a team. Without you, it just didn't work. Guess we really needed that level head of yours."

"I could only keep them together for so long, but I'm not a miracle worker," I murmured. We had finally come to our destination and Mike and I stepped out from behind the cover of the trees first. Don was right behind us.

"Master Splinter," he asked. Mike pointed to the board that marked out teacher's grave.

"He's over there," I answered.

"No!" Don walked over to the grave and fell to his knees. "Master Splinter is… No!"

"Master Yoshi used to bring him here to the park back in the day," Mike explained. "It's not the safest place, but it's where sensei wanted to be buried."

"H-how?"

"A couple years after you disappeared, Master Splinter gave his life protecting the four of us."

"I can't believe this place. It's all… so horrible."

"You'll get used to it," I answered. "Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is."

"It's not the way it _was_! Maybe I can't change the past, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to change the present." I could tell Donatello was hatching some sort of plan. That was what he was good at, after all. "We've gotta face the Shredder and take him down!" Mike laughed wryly.

"We tried," he answered. "Too many times."

"We're going to try again, guys."

"I hope you have a plan," I told him.

"I'm working on it, but we're going to need Leo and Raph."

"That's a tall order, Don. But I think we may know someone who can help."

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

We soon left the park and headed into the city, once again staying in the shadows. It wasn't long before we came upon an old, run-down building that looked like it could collapse at any minute. Of course, Mike and I knew better. We entered the building with Don in tow, only to find the person we were looking for staring down at a table with a spreadsheet on it. April had changed so much over the past thirty years. Her red hair had grayed and her eyes held a different kind of sharpness to them. I would be surprised if Don recognized her at all.

"Yo, rebel leader," Mike called and she turned to face us. "Look what the cat dragged in." April walked towards us, to see our guest.

"April," Donatello exclaimed and I stared at him in surprise.

"Donatello," she said and her voice held a tone that I hadn't heard since the days of peace. "You came back. Splinter always said you would, Casey too." She threw her arms around my older brother as she spoke, only to pull a way a moment later.

"Where is Case, that big bonehead?" I glanced away, a frown adorning my features once more. Casey had long since died. That one hurt Raph the most. He lost his best friend, and couldn't do anything to stop it. No one said a word and I assumed Donatello had understood what it meant.

"Well, well, well, Donatello," a familiar male voice said as a wheelchair could be heard. I scowled deeply at the owner of the voice. I'd always hated Stockman. Don pulled out his bo, ready to use it against the adversary. "Looking younger than ever. And how do we look?" Stockman's brain in a jar had been attached to Hun's shoulder, who was now paralyzed from the waist down. Neither was good for much, with the exception of Stockman's intellect. "Just another one of the Shredder's punishments. Don't be impolite, Hun. Say hello."

"Greetings, Donatello," the one's muscle-bound man said in a tone that only reminded me of his hate towards my family.

"Relax, Donny," April said and he lowered his bo. "They're on our side. We saved them from being executed about five years back."

"This life is worse. I wish I'd been put out of my misery."

"And I wish you had been put out of _my_ misery, you miserable misanthrope!" Stockman yelled.

"And I wish you'd _both_ been put out. Now that we've cleared that up, shut up," I answered harshly. Don then walked over to the picture of Casey that hung on the wall.

"April," he said, "There's got to be a way to end all this. Can you get Leonardo and Raphael to meet me?" He had the determined tone in his voice that I'd always remembered and found comforting when we were kids.

"I can try," the rebel leader answered.

Only hours later, Leo and Raph arrived at the building we were in. Leo had come first, wearing his black trench coat and those black goggles over his eyes. He'd been blind for years and was covered in the scars he'd earned in battle. Raphael dropped to the ground right behind him only seconds later. Raph wore a brown jacket and had the left hole in his eye mask sewn shut. He didn't need it anymore. I knew this wouldn't be pretty, since the two of them seemed to hate each other now.

"What the shell are _you_ doin' here?" Raph demanded.

"Raph," Leo questioned. "April's guys didn't say anything about _you_ being here."

"Oh, whatssa matter, Leo? I remind ya how ya made us _abandon_ Master Splinter when he needed us most?!" Raph shoved Leo's shoulder, knocking him back a step. Leonardo shoved his hand away.

"It's what he wanted, Raph, to save us! If we _had_ gone back there, we would have all been destroyed!"

"We coulda saved him!"

"You _know_ we couldn't! He was gone!"

"No!" Raph yelled and shoved Leo, harder this time.

"Alright, Raph! I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!" Leo yelled. Before either of them could do anything, Don knocked them both down with his bo staff while he and I stood between them. Leo and Raph growled before realizing what had just happened to them.

"What," Raph asked in complete disbelief. I couldn't blame him. I felt the same when I saw Don.

"Leo, Raph, we need to talk," Donatello ordered. I helped Leonardo stand while Don pulled up Raph by his hand.

"Donny," Raphael exclaimed, hugging the younger turtle. "No way!"

"Donatello! You're back! I don't believe it," Leo said.

"Believe it," Mike answered as he and April came into the hallway. "And brainiac here wants to go up against the Shredder."

"We've already tried it, Donny. How do you think we lost Casey?" Raph growled for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Shredder's palace is surrounded by an army of Foot police," he added.

"And Utrominators."

"And Karai legions."

"We can't even get inside to fight him."

"And if you could, you couldn't beat him," Stockman added as he came into the hallway with Hun as well. "The Shredder's new exo-suit is stronger than ever. I should know. I designed it."

"It's impossible," Leo stated.

"Can't be done, Donny," Raph finished. For once, the two of them agreed on something. I just wished it wasn't so hopeless.

"I don't know what happened to you guys, but the turtles and sister I knew believed that nothing was _ever_ hopeless," Don yelled. "Please, we can do this!"

"I believe you, Don," I answered with a smirk.

I figured I didn't have much else to lose. Besides, Don had returned and I didn't think that was ever going to happen. I'd lost all hope when we lost Master Splinter. It felt good to have something to believe in again. Leo and Raph shook hands, signifying that they were willing to work together again as well. They were willing to believe.

"Alright, we'll do it one more time, but please, tell me we have a fighting chance," Leo answered.

"I've been working up a plan. Do we have any hardware? Exo-suits? Anything?"

"Well, we captured a Karai legion-bot that Dr. Stockman has been modifying," April answered.

"Good. That's a start, and there's something we'll need from the lair."

"The lair," Raph asked. "It got wasted years ago."

"Not all of it."

As Don, April and I worked on the machines for this plan, it was mostly pretty quiet. I did, however, notice Don glancing at me every once in a while. It was usually when my hair was pushed out of the way, revealing that repulsive scar. For some reason, I just couldn't meet his eyes.

"Amy, what happened," he finally asked, his voice soft.

"It was one of our fights with Shredder, when he destroyed the lair. We tried to fight him off, but it was just too much. He ended up getting me, though just barely. As you can see, I've kept my sight, but this scar was so deep that I lost almost all movement on the right side of my face. I can't even smile anymore, even if I had something to smile about. Let me tell you, Don, I would be close to one right about now. You've come back and you've somehow managed to get Leo and Raph back. I have my family again, at least most of it," I explained, hugging him tightly. A tear rolled from my eye and I quickly swiped it away before returning to my work.

"Then you got off with the least of the injuries?"

"Yeah, and it only cost Mike's arm, Raph's left eye, Leo's sight and our father's life. I _should_ be dead." My voice had turned bitter at the memory.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. They all tried to protect me. I've always been the weakest in the group, simply because I'm not built like you guys. It was only a matter of time before something happened. As I said, I _should_ have died then. If I had, then maybe my they wouldn't be so broken."

"That's not true. They'd probably be even worse without you."

"Maybe. Guess we'll never know, now will we?"

"So, where'd you get the sais?" Don asked after a minute of silence. I smirked as best I could.

"They're Raph's. He stopped using them a while back. When he decided to go on his own, he only told me he was leaving. He gave me the sais, saying I'd be able to protect myself better with them than any gun. I stopped using my tessen a while back too, because it just stopped being effective against our enemies. I still have it, though. I'm never giving it up."

Don nodded once as we finished the work in silence. It was almost time for the attack to begin and everyone was starting to show signs of anxiety. Once the machines were done, Don and I walked into the room where the rest of our brothers were. Surprisingly, Raphael and Leonardo weren't arguing, although that could have been attributed to the fact that they were on opposite sides of the room. I supposed it was the best I was going to get at that point, though. It was better than nothing. Leo was leaning against one wall while Raph was staring through the shattered window of the other. Mike was sitting on a couch in the middle of the room, between both of them. Leonardo was the first to move, taking a step forward. I walked over to him and he placed a hand on my left cheek.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Amy," he told me with a small smile and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It had been years since I'd seen Leonardo, and even longer since he'd seen me. His sight was taken just before I was left with this scar. Leo only saw me as I once was, the beautiful young woman he always thought of me as. Either that or he saw me as I truly was, beneath the surface. Either way, he didn't see my disfigured features. After a minute I walked away from him and over to Raphael. He had the faintest of smiles on his face as well.

"Good t' see ya, Ame," he said.

"You too, Raph," I answered.

"Ya takin' care of my sais?" I pulled one of them out from the belt I kept them in and twirled it in my fingers a few times. It was as sharp as always.

"Of course." This kind of conversation was one that Raphael was good at. He often had difficulty with expressing his emotions, but that was fine with me. I'd known how he was and learned to read him like a book. By asking if I was taking care of the weapons, he was really making sure I was doing well, uninjured. He was making sure those sais had done me good. Finally, I just threw my arms around him. "I missed you, Raphie," I whispered and he gently rubbed my back a couple times.

"Yeah… me too," he mumbled as I pulled away.

* * *

**I figured there needed to be a sweet moment in such a depressing episode-based story. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TMNT or the characters. I only own Amy.**

* * *

It wasn't long before we were finally ready for our attack. We knew it was going to be one hell of a battle, maybe our last. We weren't sure if we were going to win, but we had faith in Don's plan. Even if we couldn't win, though, we were determined to make a victory worse for the Shredder than a defeat. One hell of a battle… to decide it all. Using the tunneling tank Don and I had been working on with April, the eight of us, Leo, Raph, Don, Mike, April, Stockman, Hun and I, busted into the Shredder's command center. The door opened, allowing a set of stairs to lead out of the tank, and we all leapt out of the vehicle. This would be our deciding battle for our freedom. Donatello was the last of my brothers to exit the tank, wearing a mechanical suit he and I rigged up to respond to his commands.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?" he asked in a taunting manner.

I smirked, instantly remembering the times all of us had fought as a team. It was like it had been before Don disappeared. Karai was standing before a pair of large, sliding doors with her sword drawn. She quickly moved to the side as the panels opened.

"So, the turtles and the girl have reunited," Shredder said as he emerged. He was an old, wrinkled Utrom, but he had the exo-suit Stockman had spoken of. It was equipped with various weapons, some I had only seen in Master Splinter's scrolls as a child. "It is thirty years overdue, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives."

"Shredder, your rein of terror is over!"

"Legions, attack," Karai ordered and multiple robots entered the room. They all looked like her. "Destroy them all!" All of the Karai legions leapt forward, advancing to attack my brothers and me.

"For Master Splinter!"

Don yelled and fired at the robots with the machine gun equipped to the suit he had. Many of them were ripped to pieces by the bullets. Those that he missed, April shot at from the entrance of the tank with an even larger gun, though it could only fire one round at a time. She quickly joined the fight as well. Leo, Raph, Mike and I all ran forward, weapons drawn. I had a pair of powerful hand guns designed by April with me, firing at every Karai legion that came my way.

"Hun! Stop!" Stockman yelled and I glanced behind me for a second to see Hun maneuvering the wheelchair down the stairs. "What are you doing?! We're supposed to stay in the Tunneler!"

"Master, please take me back," Hun begged, wheeling up to the Shredder. I scowled and continued firing at the Karai legions. Before I knew it, Shredder had literally stepped on Hun and Stockman, killing them in an instant. As much as I was glad to have the two of them gone, I was enraged by the cruelty of the act. I slowly edged backwards until my back had made contact with the shells of my three older brothers. We were surrounded by Karai legions.

"Come on. We gotta to buy Donny a little more time," Michelangelo called.

"Keep the bots busy," I ordered and we each leapt in different directions.

I ran forward with a yell, shooting at every metal form of Karai in my path. The silver and gold tinted hardware scattered around me as I continued to take all of them down. I knew I'd be running low on ammunition soon, though. I'd have to resort to Raph's old sais soon if Don didn't work out the rest of his plan in time.

"Donny!" Michelangelo yelled out. I turned my head and saw that he was surrounded by Karai legions. He was across the room from me, too far for any of us to help. My breath caught in my throat. "Donny, I'm-" His cry was cut off by the scraping of metal against a hard substance. He yelled out in pain before going silent.

"Mikey," I screamed, a tear falling from my eyes. "_NO!!!_" The Karai legions backed away from my brother's lifeless body.

"You'll pay for this, Shredder," Don yelled and ran forward, aiming to attack the dictator. "If it's the last thing I do, you _will_ pay!"

He raised the guns on the modified Karai legion and fired rapidly at the Shredder. I stared down at the body of Michelangelo, feeling numb. My brother was taken from me, my family was broken… _again!_ How much more did the Shredder want to take away?! Rage built within me as more tears flowed down my cheeks. Don was thrown back by the Shredder and that's when I finally snapped. I dropped my guns, though they still had some ammunition left. I pulled my tessen out of the sash that was tied around my waist, opening it. The blade glistened in the light, just as it always had. I had made my decision. If I was going to die there, in that battle, in that room, I was going to die with my honor! I ran forward, using my tessen as a weapon of offence, though it was originally designed for defense. I sliced through the Karai legions in the chest area, where I knew from modifying Don's suit there was a weak spot that would disable them. I fought in a blind fury, unnoticing of the things around me, other than my enemies.

"Ame, look out," Raph yelled.

Before I had the chance to react, I felt a piercing pain shoot through my back and my chest. I looked down to see a blade forced through my body, covered in my blood. The blade was swiftly removed and I fell to my knees as my life energy quickly left my body. The tessen fell from my hand with a harsh _clank_ and my limp body hit the floor. As I slowly left this world for the next, the one with Casey, Master Splinter and Mikey, my eyes drifted to where Donatello was. He had given me my family back, if only for a short time. I knew he'd find a way to defeat the Shredder. I just knew it. A smile formed on my lips at this realization, though it was only half-formed due to the paralysis on the right side of my face.

"Donny… thank you," I whispered with my last breath and the sounds of chaos disappeared.

* * *

**And that is the end, at least as far as Amelia is concerned. Obviously, those who have watched SAINW will know that Leo and Raph died, but Amy didn't bear witness to that. Also, before I go, I would like to take this moment to direct your attention to the title of this story. "Was Never Intended As Such." Pay close attention to the first letter in each word. Hopefully you'll see the pattern. Anyway, please R&R.**


End file.
